Story
'General Prologue' In the beginning, the world was filled with desire and lust. People were never content with what they had. This ever-lasting desire for more eventually gave rise to the God of Beginnings. The God of Beginnings is one with the universe: a holy entity from a place of “Dreams”. Possessing the powers of creation, it released an infinite amount of souls into the world. Giving rise to smallest insects to the running rapids and the magnanimous mountains, these souls fused with the living and the inanimate. Eventually, humans and souls became the most developed pair of species. Living in harmony, they moved forward on the axis of time and space. However, after thousands of years of harmony and peace, an all-out war broke out between souls and humans. Although humans prevailed, both sides suffered immense casualties. Souls were exiled while humans became the rulers of the land. This historical war became known as the Era War. Horrified and saddened by the Era War, the God of Beginnings fell into depression and hopelessness, giving rise to negative and evil energy. Sensing this energy growing within him, he forced himself into a deep slumber to avoid the potential dangers that could arise. But not even the chains of an eternal slumber could contain it. From this evil energy, Fallen Angels were born and began to spawn around the world. As Fallen Angels populated the world, the scales of balance began to tip. Fueled by hunger, greed and sins, they imposed their will on humanity. The world quickly fell into darkness. If this were to continue, the world would be facing extinction. The God of Beginnings' eternal slumber also sealed away the magical abilities to summon the souls of the living and the inanimate. Mortals were simply no match for Fallen Angels; their weapons proved to be futile. Under the evil reign of Fallen Angels, the world began to collapse, and the countdown to extinction began. When all hope seemed lost, the Magic Academy discovered a new breed of souls lying dormant within “Food”. In a race against time, the scientist began to research and developed a powerful Magic Crystal that could awaken the souls lying dormant in food. Through countless failures, they finally succeeded in awakening these Food Souls. Food Souls were not only conscious and highly intelligent but they also had the abilities of magic. They quickly became the deciding factor in the war against the Fallen Angels. The awakening of Food Souls instilled hope into humanity again. And as the struggle between Fallen Angels and humans continued, balance was once again restored. The survival or extinction of humanity has become a question that can only be answered by time itself. 'In-Game Lore' There are multiple buildings, groups that exist in Tierra, either owned by Food Souls or contains food souls as members (researchers, workers, students etc) 'Buildings:' 'Satan's Coffee House' A coffee house located in Gloriville. It is run by a group of Food Souls 'Bamboo Smoke Pawn Shop' A shop located in Light Kingdom. It is run by a group of Food Souls. 'Forgotten Courtyard' A courtyard located in Light Kingdom. 'Perigod Institute' A research center whose role is more likely centered around the creation of weapons to combat Fallen Angels. 'Eye of Horus' A detective agency owned by a group of Food Souls. 'Torii Institue' A school founded by Sanma Shioyaki in Sakurajima to provide education. 'Mapleleaf Inn' An inn owned by Sukiyaki in Sakurajima. 'Desire Tavern' A tavern run by a group of Food Souls. While it appears to be a tavern on the surface, it is also a "Make A Wish Foundation" where customers can place a note under the table that indicates their desire. Afterwards, in a few days time, one of the Food Souls will be dispatched to fulfill this wish but it often comes with a heavy price (death, loss of possession etc). Is also Spaghetti's hideout where he prepare his next schemes. 'Longjing Tea's cave and courtyard' Longjing's residence. It comprises of an underground cave and a courtyard with a lake near it. Other nearby landmarks include dragon statues where people can place a note or some sort and their wish will be fulfilled by Longjing. 'Groups:' 'Kingdom survivor' A travelling group that is pursuing Whisky after he caused the destruction of their kingdom. 'Knights of the Holy Sword/The Order of Canaan' A squad consisting og a group of Food Souls. 'Fantasy Musical Group' A Musical Group run by Food Souls. 'The Vatican' An order run by Food Souls. 'Holy See' An order run by Food Souls. 'Group against Heaven's Society' A group founded by Buddha's Temptation to combat against the Heaven's Society and save any food souls captured by them. 'Main Storyline' Note: incomplete. Main Storyline: New World WIP 'Event Storylines' Note: unlike Main stories, Event stories are rarely chronological hence the alphabetical listing. Some stories may be missing too. 'Food Soul Stories' See Category:Food Soul Story. Category:Stories